Pip Muniz-Halliwell
Pyper "Pip" Clayton Muniz-Halliwell is one of the main protagonists of Blessed. He is the only child between Phoebe Halliwell and Clay Muniz. Out of the Charmed Ones' children, Pip is the oldest, having been born in 1998--months before the original Charmed Ones received their powers. Pip did inherit magical genes and received his powers with the "help" of demonic intervention. He got them after arriving in San Francisco at the Manor to reunite with his mother. After meeting the Losers' Club at Baker High, he joined them and became the eighth "loser". Once Pip received his powers, he became the Blessed One and his destiny began. He vanquished the upper-level demon, Juno, and one of his lower-level minions, Dreyl, after temporarily absorbing the souls of the Warren witches, including his mother and aunts. Once he gains his eyesight back in Blinded By The Grimlock, he made physical contact with Beverly Carson and Eddie Kresington; he now shares his Blessed power with them, not completely but partly. Furthermore, Pip can access the Blessed Power of Three, the collective power of the Blessed Ones. Currently, he only possesses the power of Premonition and no active powers, like his mother in her early witch days. Besides this, he possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, divining for information and seeing and communicating with spirits. Additionally Pip is the stepson of Coop Halliwell, stepbrother of Colvin Turner-Gordon, P.J. Halliwell, Parker Halliwell, and Brianna Halliwell, nephew of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, and Prudence Halliwell. He is the cousin of Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Tamora and Kat Mitchell, and Henry Mitchell Junior. He is the grandson of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett, and Clay's unnamed parents. He is also the great-grandson of Penelope and Allen Halliwell. Altogether, he is a descendant of the late Melinda Warren. Pip is a member of the Halliwell, Muniz and Warren Family. History Early Life Birth Pip was born on March 5, 1998, in New York City, to Phoebe Halliwell and Clay Muniz. His mother left him while he was still a newborn and he grew up without a mother during his childhood. Phoebe left because she was jobless and in debt, and decided to leave Pip with Clay in hopes that the latter would be responsible and raise their son to be a wonderful young man. High School in New York Pip attended Alexander Hamilton High School where he became student body president. Pip was the first student of Hamilton to stand up against the ways of the faculty and quickly gained support from his fellow peers. He set a piano on fire as an act of protest of it all. His stand up named his band of peers the 'Hamilton Revolutes' and has inspired students across the US to stand up against their schools and right the wrongs done to the American education system. Throughout Blessed Season 1 To read his full detailed story throughout Season 1: go'' here. Personality As Pip has been introduced and his backstory still being explained, we have learned that he cares for his family and friends very deeply, he has more concern for the innocent than himself; seen as when he ran into a fight with the Grimlocks to save an innocent. He believes in standing up against those who choose to make life worse for others. This is from the fact that he stood up against his New York high school due to how bad it was falling apart and the administrators refusing to do anything about it. Powers and Abilities The following list shows what powers Pip Muniz-Halliwell currently has: 'Basic Abilities' * 'Spell Casting - One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making - ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying ''- ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship '-' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Premonition - The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. Other Powers * High Resistance'' - ''The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. * The Blessed Power of Three '-' The collective power of the Blessed Ones, shared by Pip, Beverly Carson and Eddie Kresington. Professional Life Pip is currently enrolled as a student at Baker High School. He is a former student of Alexander Hamilton High School and former student body president as well. Romantic Life Victor Cross To read about their relationship in more detail, go here: here Victor Cross is a senior at Baker High School, who Pip met in detention; in "The Sins of the Parents". Vic was the first to make interaction with Pip and the two began talking. A conversation about why both were in detention leads to the two teens talking about the boys' restroom incident earlier in the day. At the end of detention,Vic asked Pip if he would like to share a soda with him at P3. Pip accepted the invitation and asked if Saturday would be okay. Vic told Pip that Saturday was fine and proceeded to give Pip his number. Vic then walked to the front desk (to get his cellphone) and Pip checked the older boy's body out. Pip and Vic then shared a goodbye and the latter left the classroom. Physical Appearance Pip has medium dark chestnut hair and its cut to just above the ears. His eyes are the color of amber. He is 5''' feet and '8 '''inches tall. When reunited with his mother, Phoebe saw that he looked so much like her own self, when she was younger. Appearances Season 1 * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! * Blinded By The Grimlock * The Sins of the Parents * Daddy's Home * Uh Oh! We're In Treble! * Saving Mr. 35th President * Wiccans Envied Notes and Trivia * Though not said within the first episode of ''Blessed, Pip is named after his aunt Piper Halliwell. The author, Matt, was having trouble coming up with a name and thought he might be the first to name a Warren line member after an opposite gendered member of the line. So in this case, Pip (Pyper Clayton) is named after his aunt '''Piper '''as well as his father '''Clay. ** Pip was given 'Clayton' as a middle name in honor of his father, Clay. * Pip is bisexual, this was revealed in Blinded By The Grimlock. * Pip loves to play piano, this was revealed in Blinded By The Grimlock. * He is the reason that the 'Hamilton Revolutes' even started. * Pip owns 14 pairs of slide-on vans and each are a different color. this was revealed in Blinded By The Grimlock. * In “''The Sins of the Parents''”, Pip’s friend and fellow Blessed One, Eddie, lost control of his emotions after Pip told him that his father was still alive and his mother had been lying to him. This resulted in Eddie accidentally using his Psychokinesis on Pip, and throwing him into the boy‘s bathroom wall. However, the Blessed Power of Three wasn’t broken as Eddie didn’t mean to throw Pip. * Pip inherited his aunt Prudence Halliwell’s very intense and very scary glare. Even the Guardian of the Urn backed up in fear. * In order to get information from the Guardian, Pip offered to keep the Urn at the Manor so no one would ever steal it again. * Pip is considered part of the Next Generation of Charmed children, since he is the son of Phoebe. Even though he is older than his stepbrother, stepsisters and cousins, and technically a generation in between them and his mom and aunts. However, Matt is still counting him in the next generation, but still not having his magical destiny intertwine with those of his stepbrother, stepsisters or his cousins. * Pip is the overall first child to be born from Phoebe. Followed by Colvin, P.J., Parker and lastly Brianna. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Blessed Ones Category:Warren Category:Halliwell Family Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Magical Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Muniz Family Category:Losers' Club Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Students Category:Baker High Students